


A Ninja Out of Time

by ceusun



Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaIru Summer2017, M/M, another romance trope, because we need all the stories about these two, heck yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceusun/pseuds/ceusun
Summary: “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, sensei. Now, I need to…to…” At a loss for words, Kakashi slowly turned over this new turn of events in his mind. “Iruka-sensei, what do you know about…time travel?”A character is constantly misplaced in time, but still attempts to lead some semblance of a normal life with their loved one. A work for KakaIru Summer2017





	A Ninja Out of Time

A cooling, gentle breeze caressed over Kakashi’s searing flesh, and the silver haired man blinked dreary eyes open. The first thing he noticed was that this was not the Hokage’s office. He must have wandered off somewhere and forgotten that he wasn’t where he was supposed to be. The next thing he noticed was the pair of chocolate colored eyes staring at him from above his head.

“Mister? Are you dead?” The voice clearly belonged to the youngster leaning over him, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember why this individual looked so familiar to him.

Clearing his throat a few times seemed to help clear his thoughts as well. “Where am I?”

The young boy smiled at him. “Good! You’re not dead! I didn’t want to have to get my dad or my mom. They always get sad when another leaf ninja isn’t alive anymore.”

The young boy stood up straight, and Kakashi watched him for a second before deciding to sit up.

The world swam around him and his head felt floaty, like he was drunk off the best liquor he could afford (which was rather expensive), but other than that, he wouldn’t say that he felt like he was injured. Maybe a head injury? Genjutsu? Just to be sure, Kakashi formed a hand sign and whispered, “Kai!” But nothing changed. Strange…

From this vantage point, Kakashi got a better look around him. He was currently sitting in a meadow filled with sunflowers. He vaguely recalled this meadow from a distant memory where Naruto, Sakura, and Iruka-sensei dragged him and Sasuke to go fishing in the creak. It had been a fun and eventful evening, filled with laughter and learning.

Wait…

_ “I used to play in this meadow all the time when I was a young boy. My mother was a sensor, so she knew where I was almost all the time, and she trusted me alone this far away from our house, but never farther, because that would extend beyond her reach. This meadow is actually where I acquired this scar.” _

Iruka-sensei’s words filtered back in his head, and Kakashi’s brain stuttered to a stop. It wasn’t…it couldn’t be. The familiarity of the face, Iruka-sensei’s words, and…well, there  _ was _ a scar bisecting this youngster’s face.

“Hey, what’s your name?”

The young brunette stopped chattering, focusing on Kakashi’s question, before a mischievous grin lit up his features. “Shouldn’t you tell me who you are first? After all, you’re the stranger!”

A mental sigh built up in Kakashi’s head. “Hatake. Now, what’s your name?”

The grin turned to a pout and the youngster folded his arms. “Nu-uh! I’m not telling!”

“I told you my name, shouldn’t you tell me yours?”

Kakashi never received his answer, because he was suddenly pinned to the ground by a force of nature. “Who are you, and why are you talking to my son?”

Ice cold dread curled in Kakashi’s veins as he looked up into the eyes of a person who should be long dead. Umino Kohari.

**~K~*~I~**

Shortly after being pinned down, Kakashi found himself restrained and taken over to the Uchiha Policing Division. On his walk over to the Policing Division Sector, the silver haired shinobi realized that only three heads were carved into the Hokage Stone Monument, with Minato-sensei’s being the one missing. He realized that he only vaguely recalled the buildings and businesses around him. It was almost like he was reliving a distant memory from his childhood, only in his adult body. And he also realized that a lot more was going on than he could remember.

None of this made any sense! Not even three hours ago, he was in the Hokage’s…err…his office, finishing up paperwork. He remembered sinking back into his chair in relief when he got to the designated spot he marked that signaled he could take a break, and then, nothing!

Was it genjutsu? But no, Kakashi already tried dispelling it earlier, unless it was a hell of a strong genjutsu, but then what was the purpose? And who cast it? Someone that had to be skilled enough to slip under the ANBU’s watch as well as his own.

Kakashi felt his body come to a stop, and he was pushed down into the chair across from an empty room and a glass wall.

Shaking his head minutely, he wondered what exactly was happening to him.

A dark haired Uchiha came into the room after a few minutes and sat down across from him.

“Umino-san said she found you wandering around inside the walls of our village, but you didn’t seem willing to state who you are. Only said that you declared yourself as a Hatake, but we have no record of anyone besides the White Fang and his son with the name Hatake cleared to be inside the village. So, who are you?”

Kakashi was still trying to wrap his head around all of this new information being thrown at him, and somehow, his gut didn’t believe this was a genjutsu. It had to be something else then. But what?

“Hatake. I’m…” Somehow, saying that he was Kakashi’s adult form didn’t seem like it would be the best idea given the circumstances. “A relative. Sakumo, he’s my relative.”

“Where are you from?”

“I’m a traveler. I’ve come a long way to see my family. Please, I’m weary from my journey. Let me go so I might go see my family.” The slight accent Kakashi inflected in his voice couldn’t hurt his story. He only hoped they didn’t insist on bringing Sakumo here to fetch him and clarify his information.

“Why are you wearing a leaf headband? And the Uzumaki symbol on your clothing?”

Shit. “My…uh headband is purely decorative. Festive, no? And my clothing is borrowed from Sakumo. He is so kind to help me after I’ve come a long way to see him and his son.”

“How are you related to Sakumo-sama?”

“He’s my cousin.”

“Can he vouch for that?”

Kakashi was really getting tired of this back-and-forth. “If he must, yes. But do you really want to bother such a busy man with something so trivial? Surely, he would be angry with you if you pull him away from his important duties to fetch his cousin, one whom he told to stay out of trouble? And if he finds out that I’m not in any trouble, minus being in the wrong place at the wrong time, he’ll be more irritated with you than with me?”

The Uchiha seemed to think this through before he stood up to leave. Not even five minutes had passed before he was back with a key. He walked over to Kakashi and uncuffed him.

“My apologies, Hatake-san. Your answers were deemed sufficient. And, ah, please don’t mentioned this incident to Sakumo-sama. Wouldn’t want him to become irritated, now would we?”

Kakashi readily agreed and escaped as fast as possible without seeming suspicious. That had been close.

Now that he was free, he immediately acquired some less conspicuous clothing, changed, and began to do some investigating. Starting with, what exactly the hell was going on here.

**~I~*~K~**

Iruka sighed as he leaned back in his chair and stretched out his back. Today had been a long day at the academy, and he was glad that he would be going home soon. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, however, there was a knock at his door.

“Iruka-sensei!” Iruka turned his head to see Naruto sliding open his classroom door. “Iruka-sensei! It’s Bakashi-sensei! He’s missing!”

A ludicrous bolt of fear coursed through Iruka’s veins before his brain caught up with his senses. “Nonsense, Naruto. Hoka…erm, Kakashi-sama must be trying to escape some duty or another, and he’s just lying low for a while. He’ll show up eventually.”

Naruto moved closer, shaking his head gravely. “It’s been three days, Iruka-sensei! The ANBU contacted Baa-sama, me, and Sakura-chan, but no one has heard from him! Baa-sama decided that we should keep this quiet until we have more information, because she doesn’t want other villages to think they can gain the upper hand on us. I guess she thinks this peace treaty isn’t going to last…” Naruto frowned at those last words, his voice trailing off as he likely remembered the war that had just ended not even a year ago.

Now this? Iruka thought bitterly. He didn’t like seeing Naruto upset, and he was worried about Kakashi. And Tsunade-sama was right to assume that this should be kept quiet. Without their Hokage, who knows what the other villages might try? At least Tsunade-sama was still alive to take over should Naruto not be ready for it. Iruka heaved a mental sigh before packing up his ungraded tests. These would have to wait.

“When was the last time anyone saw him?”

Naruto looked down, concentrating. “I saw him last in his office. He wants me as an apprentice but then he’s always sending me away before he leaves! He wanted to finish some paperwork before going home, but he told me he didn’t want help, and he sent me to get ramen before going home. That was three days ago…I…I probably left right before he left, or was taken, or…or something.”

Iruka saw his blond haired charge was visibly upset, and he stood up to wrap an arm around his shoulders. “It’s alright, Naruto. You couldn’t have known. If he was taken, we will find him. If he’s hiding out somewhere, I’ll help you kick his ass personally.”

Naruto smiled, squinting his eyes so Iruka couldn’t see how close to tears he was. “Yeah! You’re right! We’ll get him back!”

Iruka couldn’t help but grin at the fist pump Naruto did, just as he couldn’t help ruffling Naruto’s hair before picking up his bag. “Come on, Naruto. Let me drop this off at home, then we can start looking for clues as to where Hoka…Kakashi-sama might be.”

**~K~*~I~**

Kakashi couldn’t believe it. He was wandering around in the village of his childhood for…five days now, and he hadn’t gotten any closer to discovering how the hell he had ended up here. He was barely avoiding getting arrested again, and he was just plain lucky that his father hadn’t been asked about his visiting cousin yet.

Kakashi shook his head. The really wonky thing was his vision kept blurring. It started up this morning, and it hadn’t gone away yet. It seemed like shaking his head helped clear it for a little while, before it started blurring over again. Heaving a sigh, Kakashi checked his journal. He had started keeping one on the second day, after realizing that this bizarre dream wasn’t fading, meaning it wasn’t a dream. So far, he had copied down all of his experiences, and he had even managed to snap a few photos using a clunky camera. He kept posing as a tourist, and he had acquired civilian clothing, but it was hard to blend in when one wore something covering the lower half of their face all the time. At least it wasn’t a mask anymore, just a scarf.

A couple days ago, he had purchased a backpack and put all of his shinobi clothing in it, then he hid it in a tree that he remembered was still standing during his current? Old? Lifetime. After securing it in one of the branches, he started exploring the village, looking for any clues to help him figure out how he ended up here. He had visited the meadow he had woken up in twice, only to find nothing but sunflowers.

He had decided that was a dead end when he nearly got himself discovered by Umino Kohari again. Since then, he was on the lookout for other shinobi that were alive that should be dead. Of course, his father, the entirety of the Uchiha clan, and quite a few others were alive and well when they shouldn’t be. Kakashi was in awe when he saw the Third Hokage looking young and fit, nothing of the old man he had been forced to become as he had taken on the mantle of Hokage after Minato’s death.

Minato-sensei…

Kakashi heaved a long-suffering sigh. Seeing him had been…hard. Harder than he thought it would be.

Except, Kakashi had hidden himself before Minato even got close to him, and that was the end of it. Kakashi had purposefully avoided his father for the same reasons. He didn’t want that pain to cut like a knife.

Kakashi finished writing down the events of today and made himself comfortable in a tree inside one of the older training grounds. It was never used, far as he could remember, and he would sense anyone that intended to use it far before they would sense him.

Now, just a nap, and he would wake up refreshed, and ready to continue solving this puzzle…

**~K~*~I~**

Kakashi awoke on a hard wooden floor, and his first thought was that his back hurt like a bitch. The second was, what the hell was that screaming?

Focusing into it more instead of just letting it bounce around his head, Kakashi realized that those were the screams of children. And he also had a concerned sensei kneeling beside him, calling to him softly.

“Hokage-sama? Are you alright?”

Kakashi blinked his eyes open, and saw chocolate brown eyes looking at him with concern. This felt oddly like déjà vu, and Kakashi wasn’t sure he liked it.

“Maa, Iruka-sensei, how many times have I told you to call me Kakashi? I’m not used to the formalities.” His voice was raspy and weak, but it was clear and loud enough for Iruka-sensei to hear him.

Iruka looked up at the hysterical children surrounding them, and he said with his teacher voice, “The rest of class is canceled for today. Come in tomorrow prepared to learn a lot of material. Dismissed.”

The academy students were shocked into silence, before one by one each of them left. Kakashi had managed to sit up by the time the last one cleared the room, and he only felt a little embarrassed by the hand Iruka placed on his back, supporting him more than he’d like to admit.

“Hoka…Kakashi-sama, what the hell happened?”

Kakashi shook his head gently, trying to focus. “I have no idea. How long have I been gone?”

At that, Iruka blinked a couple of times. “Almost a week! Five and a half days to be precise. Where were you?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, sensei. Now, I need to…to…” At a loss for words, Kakashi slowly turned over this new turn of events in his mind. “Iruka-sensei, what do you know about…time travel?”

The look on Iruka’s face would have been hilarious in other circumstances. “Time travel? As in time travel jutsu? The only people to delve anywhere close to that would have been the Second Hokage, the Fourth Hokage, and…well Uchiha Obito, and Otsutsuki Kaguya. To my knowledge that is.”

Kakashi nodded and let a small sigh escape. “That’s what I was worried about.”

“Wait, Kakashi-sama. You’ve been missing for nearly a week, and you suddenly appear, falling the floor in front of my class, worrying my students sick! Why are you asking about time travel?”

Kakashi looked at Iruka, and what he saw there, he didn’t like. There was confusion, worry, and something…else. What, he couldn’t decipher. Relief, most likely. “Iruka-sensei. I told you, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Now, please let ANBU take me away. I’m sure they’re itching to get me back.”

Iruka complied silently, watching as the cloaked figures stepped out of the shadows to herd Kakashi off away somewhere. He only hoped the other man would be okay.

He knew he would need a hefty drink after this.

**~K~*~I~**

Kakashi couldn’t be happier to be away from the T&I building. It seemed he was back in the present, and after Ibiki had read his journal and had looked at his photos from the past, his story was deemed adequate. The bad thing? He was now being followed by even more ANBU guards, and he wasn’t allowed to even take a piss without one of them watching.

He had been debriefed and had been made to show himself around the village, so everyone could see their Hokage was okay and not missing, like the rumors had been saying. It was all so exhausting, especially because he was still preoccupied with the question of how?

How was he…traveling through time? He knew it wasn’t a genjutsu, otherwise he wouldn’t have ended up on Iruka-sensei’s floor in front of a screaming class of pre-genin. It must be a jutsu of some kind. Who was the caster?

Kakashi thought back to his previous thoughts. They had to be skilled. Skilled enough to go unnoticed from Kakashi’s paranoia and his ANBU guards’ paranoia. And they had to have studied the space-time jutsu at least a little. If not completely mastered it. The troubling thing was, every single person who studied and practiced the space-time jutsu should be long dead after the Fourth Shinobi War.

So who? And how? And why?

Kakashi had the passing thought that whoever was doing this was doing it because he was the Hokage, and they were trying to disrupt that peace that the shinobi villages had just begun to settle upon.

Kakashi couldn’t let this continue. The thing was…how could he stop a jutsu he couldn’t study and couldn’t understand? He knew Ibiki had recruited multiple people to try and come up with a time travel jutsu that was plausible and would work, but Kakashi knew that the only people who could make a possible break through were long dead…

Unless he were to time travel again.

But that was absurd! Shaking his head, Kakashi cleared his thoughts. He had no guarantee that it would happen again. He was back in the present, so that meant the caster’s chakra must have run out, right? Otherwise, he would still be stuck in the past. Right?

A feeling of foreboding crept on Kakashi, and he couldn’t decide if it was a good thing, or not.

After all, someone had been able to develop a working time travel jutsu without consulting those who were long dead.

**~K~*~I~**

Kakashi was on edge all day long. And for good reason. Having even more ANBU security surrounding his person wasn’t good for his health, and he honestly needed a break. What he didn’t want, however, was the break in the form of another time travel.

This time, Kakashi was awake, and it wasn’t a fun feeling. He felt like he could throw up at any minute, and his skin felt like it was on fire. When he landed in Kami-only-knows what time period, Kakashi promptly emptied the contents of his stomach. It probably didn’t help that he had just eaten.

Looking up, Kakashi saw that he was in the sunflower meadow again. No little Iruka in sight, so Kakashi figured he was safe from Umino Kohari, if he did indeed jump that far into the past again.

After adjusting to the feeling of being thrown in a blender and spit out again, Kakashi managed to travel back to the village and find himself some different clothing. He was going to make sure he wasn’t arrested again.

This time, when he looked at the Hokage monument, the Fourth’s face was up there.

Kakashi actively looked for a calendar, and he found that the date was one week after Minato-sensei’s appointment.

Pleased that he hadn’t been thrown very far back in time, Kakashi managed to traverse the village to the library to start studying up on time manipulation jutsu. He was in there all day, and the librarians had to threaten him with bodily violence to get him to leave. Luckily, he was a ninja, so he just snuck back in after the coast was clear.

He had found a particularly interesting book on time space jutsu, which had been Minato’s favorite jutsu, the body flicker. However, the book indicated that using this type of jutsu would not actually allow the user to traverse time. Sighing, Kakashi started looking for a different book.

He spent all night in the library, researching and reading. However, even Kakashi wasn’t invulnerable to sleep, and unconsciousness overtook him before morning.

**~I~*~K~**

Iruka was awoken from his sleep four hours too early. Groaning, he sat up and downed the rest of the water that was sitting in a cup on his bedside. He must have drunk his last cup of coffee too late in the day. This only happened when he did something stupid like that.

Focusing a little more now that he had some hydration, Iruka saw the paper that was placed upon his pillowcase. Squinting at it, Iruka recognized Naruto’s handwriting and he hurried to open it. Normally, Naruto would have woken Iruka up, but this meant it was urgent enough that it needed to be kept quiet.

_ Iruka-sensei! _

_ I didn’t want to wake you up, you looked so tired. Kakashi-sensei is missing again. We’re throwing a search party together to look for him. Please keep safe. I’m worried… _

_ I don’t know when I’ll be back, but I’ll be expecting a ramen night with you as soon as we get Kakashi-sensei back safe and sound. _

_ ~Naruto _

Iruka blinked a couple of times in surprise. Kakashi-sensei was missing yet again? Thinking about what happened when Kakashi landed in his classroom and about what he said, Iruka slowly realized just what might be happening. 

Kakashi-sensei had begun time traveling.

Iruka sighed and leaned back on his pillow. When he was a kid, he had many, many encounters with Kakashi Hatake. So many, in fact, that he started keeping a journal of their encounters, almost like recording dreams before they were forgotten.

Scarecrow sightings, as his younger self used to call them, were frequent in his teens and early twenties. He recalled a few when he ran into adult Kakashi before his parents…well, before the Kyu…before Kurama was manipulated into attacking the village, but he didn’t remember very many of them.

In fact, Iruka sighed and stood up from the bed. He bet he still had that journal buried deep inside his mother’s hope chest.

Rummaging around the deep cherry wood chest, Iruka found his little blue journal. He hadn’t looked at this thing since…well, it’s been years. Flipping through the very first entries, he wondered where Kakashi had landed.

He had grown very attached to his wandering scarecrow, so attached, that even Kakashi noticed the last time they had seen each other in Iruka’s memories.

_ Iruka, please,  _ please _ understand this. When you meet the current me, I will have no memories of you. Please, don’t give up on me. I can’t ask you to wait for me, that would be extremely selfish on my part. But please…don’t shut me out either. _

Those words echoed in Iruka’s head again. They were as clear now as they were when Kakashi said them to him six years ago.

It was strange to think that current Kakashi had no memories of him…as of yet it would seem. As it was, Kakashi had to be traveling through time, making these memories that Iruka had contained in this book.

Smiling, Iruka felt a relief sweep through his chest. He had thought…he had begun to give up hope. But it seems like it wasn’t time to give up just yet.

**~K~*~I~**

Kakashi awoke with a start. Looking around him, he realized he must have time traveled again, but now he had ended up in someone’s living room.

This wasn’t going to be fun.

He stood up slowly, readjusting his body and moving quietly in case he ended up in a not-so-friendly ninja household.

Not sensing anything, Kakashi made to leave, but then his stomach growled. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate, so he decided to help himself to a small snack.

Making his way over to the kitchen, he realized he recognized this place. There were books everywhere, children’s drawings, and inanimate objects he couldn’t even begin to describe. He had landed in Iruka-sensei’s living room.

Now that he knew who he was stealing food from, he made a mental note to buy Iruka ramen in the future…when he could return to the future at least.

Holding in a sigh, he rummaged through the fridge and managed to find something salvageable to eat. Iruka may be a great baker, but he was hopeless when it came to cooking.

Taking a bowl out of the cabinet, he poured himself some miso soup he had found and heated it up using a small fire jutsu. He didn’t want to risk being inside Iruka’s apartment any longer than he had been, so he decided he should leave.

“Kakashi-sensei?”

Busted.

Kakashi frowned, turning back toward the owner of the voice. “Uh…hello, Iruka-sensei…”

Iruka’s eyes lit up as he fully saw Kakashi, and he made to move toward him, but then he paused, noticing Kakashi’s posture was rigid.

“Um…okay. I think you mentioned this to me before. You…this is technically our first…wait, no. Second…wait, technically…third encounter for you, isn’t it?”

Confusion swept through Kakashi at those words. Iruka looked to be in his late teens, he had to have already started working at the academy. But Kakashi couldn’t remember meeting Iruka until he was at least 20, when he was having trouble with Naruto. How could Iruka have met him two other times before now?

Iruka rubbed at his scar, his face heating up slightly. “Yeah…that must be it. You and I…we’ve met a lot before this according to my memory. Since you’re still very confused, though, I’m guessing you just started your time traveling, huh?”

Kakashi was at a loss for words, and he just decided to agree.

Iruka nodded with a finality Kakashi couldn’t help but smile at. “That’s right. Okay. You warned me about this, you know? So, come sit down. Eat that miso soup. I’ll scrounge up something else for you as well. Do you like sweets? No, wait. You don’t. I’ll find you something to eat that isn’t sweet.”

Iruka’s voice and tirade of words helped calm Kakashi down a little before he realized that Iruka wouldn’t know that he didn’t like sweets. Not unless he asked him directly. Kakashi couldn’t remember himself talking to very many people when he was younger, and even fewer would know anything about him.

“How old are you?”

Iruka jumped at the question, not expecting Kakashi to speak. “I…I’m 18. Almost 19.”

Kakashi nodded and decided to sit down. Iruka relaxed a bit, and he began rummaging around the kitchen.

“You said you would want an explanation, so I’m going to try my best to give you one.” Iruka said as he finally set down some rice, tomatoes, and carrots in front of Kakashi before sitting down himself.

Kakashi tilted his head in a nod, and Iruka continued. “You were hit by a time traveling jutsu. When I last saw you, you and, ah…the Fourth Hokage were close to developing a jutsu that would stop the time traveling jutsu. You just had to wait until you went back to your present to use it. You were excited and told me that you think the next time I would see you again, it would be the third time you saw me in the past. You told me to go easy on you because you’d be hungry and irritated for having this jutsu cast on you. Following me so far?”

Kakashi had finished the soup and rice and was debating on eating the carrots or tomatoes first. He paused at hearing Minato-sensei’s name. That…was actually a good idea. He had thought Minato would be one of the people capable of helping him get back to the present permanently, but to actually time travel to see Minato and have him help Kakashi…would it be possible? He supposed it would if Iruka was telling him another, older version of Kakashi had told him that. Realizing he had been quiet too long, he dipped his head in a nod at Iruka’s question. “Please, continue.”

Iruka shot him a small smile. “I’m surprised you’re not more freaked out by this. Well…I mean, I guess you were more freaked out when you started time traveling, but that’s not the point right now. I guess what I mean to say, is I’m sorry that this happened to you, but I’m still glad I’ve gotten to know you because of it.”

Kakashi blinked a couple times in surprise at Iruka’s words. He was glad to know him? And…if he did know him, why had the Iruka in his present time never indicated that he did before?

Kakashi looked down at the carrot in his hand. Frowning, he was about to ask, but then he stopped himself. According to Iruka, he had been seeing Kakashi all of his life, but he had been seeing the time traveling Kakashi. Not the Kakashi that existed in this present. Maybe…maybe Kakashi had told Iruka to not approach him. That would seem like something he would do.

Deciding to not bring it up, Kakashi consumed another carrot.

“Thank you for telling me this. I’m…anxious about what is going to happen from here on out.”

Iruka dipped his head in a nod. “I understand, but you do begin to figure out how to stop this jutsu. I promise.”

Iruka’s smile caught Kakashi by surprise. His smile lit up all of his features, reminding Kakashi of someone else who smiled with his entire face. Looks like Naruto isn’t the only one…

Iruka stood up, and began clearing away Kakashi’s dirty dishes. “I’m really sorry about this, but I was on my way to the academy when I saw you, and I really must be going. Please, feel free to stay here as long as you like. If you have any more questions, just ask me and I’ll try to help you as much as you can.”

Kakashi nodded and bid Iruka a good day. He borrowed Iruka’s shower and some civilian clothing as well as a hair tie. Having present him meet future him on the street wouldn’t be good when he was 22 years old. He pulled his hair back in a low pony tail, and double glanced at himself in the mirror.

Huh. Looks like he didn’t manage to completely avoid his younger self after all. It also gave more truth to this whole time traveling ordeal. He looked away from his reflection, recalling what a younger him had seen in memory only. Crazy.

Shaking his head, Kakashi went back to the Konoha library to see if he could dig up any more info time jutsus, or at least figure out how to control where and when he travels to next.

**~K~*~I~**


End file.
